The making of the Marauders Map
by Bridgetemoto
Summary: Sirius finally brandished his wand and muttered, "Mischief managed." The marauders watched as the ink disappeared and finally the message at the top of the page, vanished into nowhere as well. As the boys looked up at each other, they savoured the moment that the Marauders Map was born.


The making of the Marauders Map

**A/N: I'm not entirely sure that the Marauders Map was made in second year but for the sake of the fan fiction, that's what's going to happen. Reviews are welcomed! Thanks!  
Enjoy!  
~Bridgetemoto**

"Shhh." Whispered James, silencing the rest of the marauders with his finger on his lips. He crouched on the ground his shoes squeaking underneath his light feet. He scanned the corridor around the corner for any teachers or prefects. They had only been at Hogwarts for two years and they had broken the school records for the most detentions. Tonight was not the night they wanted to get busted.

They were going down to the kitchens for a late night snack, James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and bringing up the rear, Remus Lupin. Remus wasn't much for the idea of sneaking out late at night, he was your typical good student who would most likely become a prefect and Head Boy when they were older. He looked over his shoulder apprehensively, clutching the leather strap of his shoulder bag, books weighing it down.

Peter was standing in front of Remus, a frown plastered over his face. His was scared of bumping into their transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall. She was like a dragon to Peter, scolding him for not doing his homework or changing a teacup into a ferret instead of a meerkat. Their punishment would be terrible if she saw them.

Peter was clutching onto Sirius' robes who was behind James, legs bent in anticipation. His black hair as blowing into his face and covering up his cheeky grin. James signalled for them to continue down the corridor, their shoes silent against the concrete floors of the castle.

Finally, they reached the portrait of the fruit and Sirius stepped forward, tickling the pear until the door appeared. The boys all stepped into the kitchen, where they were welcomed by the loyal house elves.  
"Give me everything you've got!" asked Sirius triumphantly.

Finally, they stepped out, having spent ay to long in the kitchens so no lessons were to begin in three hours.  
"We are never going to get through the day now." Yawned Remus, biting into a large cookie.  
"Lighten up Remus; we have enough sugar in our system to get through today." Said Sirius, making both Peter and James burst with laughter.  
"YOU BOYS BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON TO BE OUT!" All four boys jumped at the yells and Peter's worst fears were coming true. 

Professor McGonagall was storming towards them, her nostrils flared and hair flying everywhere.  
"Oh Merlin." Muttered James, dropping his éclair.  
"MY OFFICE NOW!" McGonagall ordered, pointing a shaky finger towards her office doors.  
"Professor please I can explain -"began Remus.  
"Hush Lupin. In." she ordered as the last of the marauders traipsed inside.  
"What on Earth," McGonagall began. "Gave you the right to wander the castle until all hours, disturbing countless students and teachers…"  
All morning the boys sat in her office heads bent in shame, listening to her shouting to them.  
"Detention for all of you. Tonight. You will meet Professor Slughorn in the dungeons at eight o' clock sharp. Off you go." Concluded the Professor sitting in her chair finally.

As soon as they were back at Gryffindor common room, the marauders collapsed onto the chairs, sinking into the large armchairs. Students started coming downstairs, chatting merrily, linking arms with friends and going down for breakfast. Sirius sat up finally, disturbing the silence by saying,  
"I think we need to make something to ensure we don't get caught again." As he spoke his mischievous grin returning to his face.  
"Yeah like what?" Remus grunted, not impressed with himself or his friends.  
"Duh Remus, a map." Said Sirius, as if this should have been the most obvious thing in the world. James sat up in his chair, finally interested.  
"Go on." He said mocking stroking a beard.  
"I'm thinking we could call it; The Map invented by the devilishly handsome Sirius Black!" exclaimed Sirius throwing his hands up into the air. Remus snorted and James sighed.  
"Come one Sirius, we don't want to lie to anyone that sees it." Said Remus, teasing a disgruntled Sirius.  
"Why don't we call it; The Marauders Map?" asked Peter speaking up for the first time since they were caught.  
"Oh come off it Pete, that's a stupid name." laughed Sirius. James and Remus shared a look and turned to Peter.  
"That's brilliant Pete!" said James.  
"It's certainly got a ring to it." Added Remus.

So the boys plotted through all of their classes, writing on scarps of parchment and passing notes to fellow friends. Finally when the last bell rang, they all raced to the library, to study before going to detention. At eight, they all traipsed to the dungeons, with good moods and more knowledge in their brains than before.  
"Oho, m'boys!" Professor Slughorn boomed as he saw them coming. "In you come Phillip."  
"It's Peter. My name is Peter." Said Peter but Slughorn ignored him.  
"Good to see you Lupin. And you too Potter. And as always Black! Come in, come in." He ushered the boys inside. When they were seated, he got them scrubbing at the floor of his classroom, without using magic.

"Boy Slughorn was worse than usual." Commented Sirius as he rubbed his arm and wrist.  
"Tell me about it." Muttered James as they walked up the stairs and into the common room. There was almost no one there so they decided to start working on the map.

They were up until the morning by the roaring fire, enchanting, researching and testing on a spare piece of parchment. Most of their attempts failed but finally, when they thought all hope was lost, Remus muttered one spell, flicking his wand towards the parchment. Nothing happened at first but then ink started flowing onto the page, dots and corridors were forming and suddenly, Hogwarts was before them written in ink.  
"Woah." Said Pete as Sirius whistled.

After a few more spells, the map was fully working and the dots were moving wherever the people were. Sirius finally brandished his wand and muttered, "Mischief managed." The marauders watched as the ink disappeared and finally the message at the top of the page, vanished into nowhere as well.  
As the boys looked up at each other, they savoured the moment that the Marauders Map was born.


End file.
